Arsenio Thanodeus
Name: Thanodeus, Arsenio Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: Sophomore Extra Curricular Activity: Weight lifting, running School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Arsenio has golden brown hair with black roots. His bangs are rather long, and obscure his bright golden eyes. He wears a skin tight, black t-shirt beneath a black leather long coat. The pants he typically wears are black, semi-loose jeans, and for shoes he wears plain combat boots with steal tip toes.On his left ear, he has two piercings, one a silver stud, and the other one a medium sized safety pin. Around his neck is a silver penticle on a worn silver chain. He's broad chested, and not an inch of him is less than hardened muscle. Standing at about six foot two inches, he weighs about two-hundred and twenty-two pounds, all muscle. Biography: Born in Athens, Greece, Arsenio and his family left to come to America, as his father was able to get a better job there. Though Greek, he came to know the American ways of life and school far quicker than he was learning the Greek traditions his mother had been trying to teach him. In grade school, he was one of the more popular boys, but he never seemed to care as he got along with everyone fairly well. He didn't stay with a particular group of people, though he did have a group of friends whom he was rather close to; his coven. When he had turned 12 years old, he discovered the Wiccan religion and quickly began to learn as much as he could. Though his parents didn't know of this, he was learning and by time he was 14 he was initiated into a coven located in his neighborhood. By time he was in high school, he formally requested to leave the coven in order to start his own, which he did. Though, one day during his freshman year of high school, he was called down to the office from his government class, which was second period. His father was there, and he had a grim expression on his face. That's when Arsenio was told that his mother had been found in a dark alley, raped and murdered. His father didn't go into detail about how she had been murdered that day, but Arsenio didn't stop asking until he got an answer, which he regreted hearing soon after. She had been raped, and then the rapist had cut her from the inside and proceeded to slice her open, and they presumed she was still alive while the rapist had done this to her. Arsenio's life darkened after that, and he never did get over his mother's death. His father did what he could to keep him happy and content, but Arsenio never wanted that to happen to another girl as long as he lived, and as long as he could prevent it from happening, he would. That's when he really started to work out, and he had even set up a little shooting range in his backyard and practiced with his father's shot gun. To this day, he has built himself up well enough that even a man taller than him would have difficulty taking him down. He even became more of a loner in school, though, before all this happened, he had a girlfriend, whom he broke up with soon after his mother's death. Other: Number: 313 The above biography is as written by kuroiraishu. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Weapon: Crowbar Conclusion: Hands down, B313 has the most interesting and unusual name out of all of the kids involved in SOTF. Whether that's going to get him anywhere is beyond me, but...the fact that this kid is such a physical specimen is quite impressive. He could turn out to be the protector type, and perhaps if he sees any attempted rape going on, things might get violent. Only time will tell. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Cody Jenson Collected Weapons: Crowbar (issued weapon) Allies: Drew Lynn, Ryan Ashmore, Cassie Webber Enemies: Cody Jenson Mid-Game Evaluation: Arsenio began the game in the woods, where he quickly made his way up into a nearby tree to hide from the many "players" in the game while he gained his bearings. When fellow participant Drew Lynn found his way into the area, he startled Arsenio, who came down from his hiding place in the tree in search of this new intruder. After Drew revealed himself, Arsenio could not help but feel a bit remorseful for scaring the young man who was maybe half his size. As the two conversed more, Arsenio silently decided that he would protect Drew. Eventually, he voiced this idea, stating that he had Drew's back as long as Drew had his. The two inevitably made plans to go to the old warehouse, but this idea was cut drastically short as the warehouse was declared a danger zone almost immediately thereafter. The duo was once again left in the woods, pondering what their next move should be; that is, until a couple of new faces arrived on the scene. In the bushes, Ryan Ashmore and Cassie Webber had been watching the two, debating on whether or not to call out to them. Their cover was blown when Drew spotted them, which caused Ryan to step out of the bushes, his weapon held in view. Ryan both gave away Cassie's weapon and position and insisted that they were not playing. The intensity of the situation lessened as the group began to converse, but the roar of a motorcycle engine quickly stirred up the group once again. Cody Jenson zoomed into the area on a motorcycle, with prisoner Lyndi Thibodeaux in tow. Arsenio stepped up, interrogating Cody on what he thought he was doing. All Arsenio got in return for his heroics was a stomach full of lead, as Cody shot him three times without hesitation, sending the giant down to the ground. Instructing the others to leave, Arsenio got to his feet to take one last stand against Cody. However, he had lost too much blood, and was unable to do any sort of damage to the other boy. Instead, Arsenio finally succumbed to his wounds, and died a lonely death by himself in the woods. Post-Game Evaluation: The boy could have been quite a contender, simply due to his sheer size and strength. It's a shame that he foolishly decided to protect the Lynn boy, or else we could have had a winner on our hands. Oh well. You know what they say, nice guys always finish last. Arsenio Thanodeus was no exception. Memorable Quotes: "Who goes there?!" - to Drew Lynn after being startled out of his tree. "Don't worry, I won't hit ya!" - to Ryan Ashmore and Cassie Webber, who were hiding in the woods. "What is it you want?" - to Cody Jenson after his intrusion in the clearing. Other/Trivia *Arsenio was originally part of an aborted storyline involving himself, Cody Jenson, and Lyndi Thibodeaux. Threads Below is a list of threads that contained Arsenio, in chronological order. *And So It Begins... *Arsenio An' Drew At The Warehouse(Non-Canon) Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Arsenio Thanodeus. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students